Mi lado de la cámara
by DarkNest
Summary: Esta no es una historia nueva, pero sí una nueva versión. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, les concederé el honor de mostrarles mi lado de la cámara. Y les prometo, señores y señoritas, que este lado es un poco más picante.
1. Introducción

**He aquí la versión de Sasuke de los hechos acontecidos en ****_A través de la cámara_**_. _**Sí, sé que aún no he terminado ****_Los tejemanejes del viaje en el tiempo (_****estoy puliendo unos detalles del segundo capítulo), pero las imágenes que pasaban en mi mente de lo que sería esta historia no me dejaron dormir, por lo que les traigo un adelanto de esta historia relatada por Sasuke.**

**Les recuerdo entonces que Naruto y personajes pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto, y que esto es únicamente un préstamo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío. También les recuerdo que el argumento de esta historia es absolutamente mío, y que tienen que pedir mi permiso para colgar esta historia en cualquier otra página web, el cual daré encantadísima siempre que se me de el debido crédito.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Seguro que ya escucharon de Sakura lo que pasó, pero ya saben, no se puede confiar en una mujer cuyo cabello es color rosa; es por eso que he decidido contarles mi lado de la historia. Lo sé, lo sé, son unos bastardos suertudos –y bastardas señoritas suertudas- al escuchar esta historia de mis propios labios, pero era un deber que no podía posponer más, así que aquí vamos.

Según tengo entendido, ella comenzó su relato dos semanas después del inicio de su curso de fotografía, pero –maldita sea ella- esto viene de mucho más atrás.

Naruto, ella y yo nos conocemos desde la edad de 10 años; yo era el solitario y mimado hijo menor de una rica familia, Naruto era un maltratado huérfano, y Sakura la rara hija única de una madre soltera; ¿acaso te preguntas cómo diablos tres personas tan diferentes llegaron a ser tan unidas?, pues, y maldita sea, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro. Sucede que Naruto vivía en una pequeña casucha con otros cuantos niños cerca del río que pasaba por detrás de la mansión familiar Uchiha, y fue gracias a esto que un día, Naruto y yo nos conocimos; yo había ido a pescar al río con mi hermano mayor, Itachi, cuando este último se esfumó en el bosque, por lo que fue mi obligación ir a buscarlo para regresar a casa. Para hacer corta a una larga historia, me perdí, conocí a Naruto, nos llevamos fatal –desde entonces ha sido así-, me ayudó a regresar a casa y decidimos que por el bien de nuestra rivalidad debíamos seguir viéndonos.

Pasado un mes desde eso, fue cuando conocí a Sakura. Ella y Naruto se conocían desde antes, ya que ese mismo año habían comenzado a estudiar juntos en una escuela pública. En fin, acortemos esto también: cuando Naruto me la presentó la lástima que sentí al ver a esa niña demasiado delgada y desgarbada me llevó a pasar tiempo con ella, y a una amistad que se profundizaría con los años.

Y luego, como suele suceder, esa amistad se vio poco a poco afectada por una mierda llamada pubertad.

Tal vez crean, después de escuchar la versión de Sakura, que soy un cerdo con más sangre en la bragueta que en el cerebro, y que solo comencé a sentirme atraído por ella después de verla bailar con Kakashi, pero estarían equivocados. Fue gracias a la oleada hormonal que sufren los adolescentes que vi a Sakura con ojos diferentes a los fraternales; la niña antes demasiado delgada y desgarbada comenzó a llenarse más que agradablemente, y ese rostro que antes le quedaba un poco raro, obtuvo una belleza exótica para mí. Por supuesto, escondí la creciente atracción que sentía por ella detrás de una imagen de _Casanova_, ligando con la primera chica que pasara frente a mí, metido entre las faldas de cuanta mujer estuviera dispuesta. Así me convertí en el cerdo que Sakura siempre me acusaba de ser.

Resuelto eso, les relataré desde el mismo punto que ella les comenzó a relatar, y les juro, mi versión es mucho más interesante.


	2. 1

**Les hago entrega del verdadero primer capítulo, ya que lo anterior vendría siendo como una especie de introducción y abre bocas para lo que sería la versión de Sasuke. **

**Espero que disfruten ;D**

* * *

Bien, de acuerdo, por dónde iba? Oh, sí, sí, el sofá.

Ese día era mi día libre sin contar el fin de semana, por supuesto -ser el dueño de tu propia compañía tiene sus ventajas-. El día anterior había salido a beber con unos posibles inversionistas extranjeros, me había pasado de copas y había decidido irme a casa con una mujer. Puedo suponer entonces que ustedes son capaces de suponer qué fue lo que hicimos durante la noche. Sin embargo, al despertarme con la pegajosa sensación de estar rodeado por un cuerpo desconocido, e identificarlo después como la chica del bar, me di cuenta que en realidad no se parecía tanto a Sakura como había creído; su cabello era rojo -el tono existente más similar al rosa-, indudablemente teñido, sus ojos eran verdes, pero en el mundo no había un verde como el de los ojos de Sakura, y su piel era blanca, pero tirando más al blanco enfermizo que al cremoso blanco de la piel de... bueno, ya captaron la idea.

Me levanté silenciosamente de la cama, y fui a quitarme de encima un poco de esa desagradable sensación de mi cuerpo; rebuscando en la nevera encontré el helado de cereza que tanto amaba Sakura, y no pude resistirme a la tentación de comerlo mientras veía televisión, pues sabía que cierta pelirrosa estaba por llegar, y que verme con su preciado tesoro la molestaría.

Rápidamente me quité la camisa que me había puesto antes de salir de mi cuarto, y me bajé un poco el pantalón, dejando al aire las marcadas entradas por las que me había estado matando tanto tiempo en el gimnasio. Tal vez Sakura no viera más allá de su cerdo/amigo, pero maldita sea si yo me contentaba con ocupar ese lugar.

Me arrojé sobre el sofá y rápidamente me acomodé en una pose cuidadosamente descuidada, que le daría una gran vista de mi musculado pecho desnudo. Uno no se puede rendir sin un poco de lucha antes.

A grandes cucharadas comencé a comerme su helado -era tan dulce que no podía evitar hacer muecas-, para así, tal como lo tenía calculado, estar a la mitad en el momento en el que Sakura entrara por la puerta.

-¡Hey, ése es mi helado!- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar, arrebatándome el ofensivo empaque de las manos.

-Hmn, ni que te lo fueras a comer- en realidad era otra cosa la que me quería comer yo, pero eso era casi imposible, por lo que me limite a mirarla con irritación. Ella se rió.

-Vaya que eres ladrón Sasuke- vi como miraba mis abdominales, los cuales disimuladamente apreté para que se vieran más marcados -y mira cómo eres de tragón y no engordas ni un gramo-.

La verdad es que yo me he matado -y aún me mato- en el gimnasio para mantenerme de esa forma, pero no había razón para revelarle mi secreto. La miré con mi mirada Uchiha, esa diseñada especialmente para darle a entender a los demás que soy un ser superior y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Fue entonces que ella comenzó a mirarme de esa manera que me dice que está teniendo una idea, y que dicha idea requerirá de mi participación. Y así llegó a mi la inspiración divina. Ella estaba a punto de pedirme un favor, de eso estaba seguro, y, para ser honesto, no soy lo suficientemente buena persona como para negarme, o para aceptar sin pedir nada a cambio; además, eso podría beneficiar mi causa, sin duda alguna. Entonces, sin importar el favor, le pediría a cambio actuar como mi novia en el evento social que se llevaría a cabo en mi honor al día siguiente.

-Hey, ¿qué te parecería ser mi modelo?- me preguntó, mientras me devolvía la caja casi vacía de su helado favorito. En realidad nunca me ha gustado ese sabor, pero lo acepté sin titubear.

-¿Hmn?- fue mi forma de preguntarle a qué se refería, acompañada de mi muy famoso fruncimiento de ceño.

-Como te he dicho un millón de veces, debes saber que estoy tomando clases de fotografía, ¿no es así?- oh mierda, ¿de verdad me lo había dicho? Removí de mi rostro toda expresión, recordando todas aquellas veces en las que me había distraído observando el movimiento de sus deliciosos labios. Ella me miró, asintiendo con esa exasperante expresión de desilusionada satisfacción -pues fíjate que comenzaremos a fotografiar formas humanas, y quiero que seas mi modelo.

Conque modelo, ¿hmm? Enarqué una de mis cejas, y sonreí divertido. Oh, si, definitivamente ¿no podría ser más perfecto?, se adecuaba totalmente a mis planes. Me tome un momento, haciéndola creer que lo estaba pensando, cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿Vas a decir algo, o vas a quedarte mirándome con cara de idiota?- la impaciencia en su rostro era más que obvia, y a pesar de su fiero ceño fruncido pude ver en sus ojos que mi respuesta le importaba mucho. Al verla así, casi sentí culpa de estar maquinando planes en secreto. Casi -si me vas a hacer perder el tiempo mejor di que no de una vez-.

-No tienes que ponerte arisca- me puse de pie, poniendo en práctica uno de esos movimientos para seducir que tanto me había costado perfeccionar, pero valió la pena al ver cómo su rostro se sonrojaba suavemente -te ayudaré, pero sabes que tienes que darme algo a cambio-.

Entonces tuve el placer de ver cómo sus ojos verdes se oscurecían, de una forma muy parecida a como lo harían con la pasión. Debo confesar que soy consciente de ser un gran bastardo con Sakura, pero no soy capaz de resistirme a la tentación de atormentarla un poco, para luego ser testigo de sus reacciones; es prácticamente mi hobbie favorito.

-¿Y qué quieres?- dijo, tratando de poner su rostro en blanco.

-Hmn... te lo diré en lo que dura un polvo- le sonreí con mi sonrisa de depredador, y me di el gusto de ver su expresión nerviosa antes de soltar lo siguiente -y ahora si me disculpas, una mujer semidesnuda espera en mi cama, y creo que tiene hambre-.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- escuché que gritaba mientras yo me daba la vuelta. Decidí atormentarla un poco más, por lo que me quité la única prenda que me cubria, y mi recompensa fue escuchar cómo salía todo el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe.

Entré a mi habitación, para encontrarme a la mujer en cuestión esperándome con los pechos al aire. Para ser honesto no tenía la intención de acostarme con ella al entrar, pero al ver sus pechos -de un tamaño parecido a los de Sakura- y sus ojos verdes en la penumbra de mi habitación, no pude evitar crear la imagen de cierta pelirrosa en mi cabeza, y reemplazar con esta a aquella que me esperaba en mi lecho.

No pretendo que me vean como a un santo, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos lo lejos que estoy de eso. Sin embargo, no soy más que un hombre, y como tal tengo ciertas necesidades. ¿Se imaginan qué habría sucedido si no hubiera actuado como un 'cerdo'? Seguramente habría terminado violando a la pobre Sakura, o masturbándome con su ropa interior, la cual me vería rebajado a robar, o espiándola con la esperanza de verla desnuda, o acosándola sexualmente. En fin, menudo pervertido estaría hecho si no me hubiera decidido por el camino del amante del bello sexo.

Sin decirle una palabra me abalancé sobre ella, adueñándome con la boca de su pezón izquierdo, mientras con mi mano acariciaba esos labios -y no precisamente los que custodian la boca- que suplicaban ser poseídos. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que era el cuerpo de Sakura aquél que saboreaba y acariciaba, y así seguí hasta que sentí cómo el placer golpeaba su cuerpo; entonces de una poderosa embestida me adentré completamente en ella, arrancándole un gemido. No era la voz de Sakura, pero sabía que era lo más cerca que llegaría de la real. La cabalgué duro y rápido, hasta que, con el nombre de Sakura a flor de piel, me corrí en su interior, protegido por el condón que me había puesto anteriormente.

Sabía que la chica saldría de allí satisfecha, pues solo en esos 30 minutos le había dado tres orgasmos. Sabía también que era una de esas mujeres fáciles que no pretendían más que una noche, por lo que no me tomé la molestia de ser delicado.

-Cuando termines de vestirte, vete-.

No perdí tiempo esperando una reacción, me puse rápidamente los pantalones que me había quitado antes, y salí, componiendo en mi rostro una expresión creíble de satisfacción. Había llegado a un orgasmo, pero a uno insatisfactorio que no me dejaba más que una sensación de vacío en mi interior.

-Eres un cerdo- dijo al verme, pero ese frío que se había instalado en mi pecho cedió al ver la sonrisa que floreció en sus labios.

Le guiñé un ojo mientras hacía una mueca sensual, arrancándole la risa que tanto deseaba oír. E incluso obtuve más, para mi eterna satisfacción, al ver como un ligero escalofrío recorría su piel.

-Se marchará apenas termine de vestirse- a los pocos segundos la chica de pelo rojo salió de mi habitación, con un cortísimo vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y con los tacones aguja en la mano. Realmente debía haber estado bastante borracho la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la puerta la mujer me tiró un beso, y miró con intención asesina a Sakura, la cual se la devolvió con el doble de potencia. Ustedes ya conocen a Sakura, no hay nadie que la supere cuando se trata de agresividad y mal humor.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el precio?- a Sakura le gusta perder el tiempo tanto como a mí. Me encanta eso de ella.

-Te harás pasar por mi novia frente a unas personas- respondí, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Acaso el gran Sasuke no es capaz de hacer que una mujer pase con él más de una noche?- si tan solo ella supiera que la mujer que yo deseaba ni siquiera era capaz de pasar una sola noche conmigo... y casi como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, se rió -eso es bastante triste-.

-¿Aceptas o no?-.

Inmediatamente asintió, mientras le quitaba el protector al lente de la cámara que llevaba al cuello.

-Y ahora actúa como lo harías si yo no estuviera aquí-.

Le tomé la palabra y comencé a quitarme de nuevo los pantalones, sonriendole de forma perversa.

-¡Eso no pervertido!- un bonito rubor invadió sus mejillas, pero se giró cuando apenas comenzaba a apreciarlo -actúa como si yo no estuviera aquí pero consciente de que estoy aquí-.

Sonreí, pensando en lo mojigata que podía llegar a ser. Me percaté que el rubor aún no se le había disipado del todo, y sin mi permiso mi mirada siguió el camino que dicho rubor trazaba, hasta el punto en donde se perdía en el interior de la conservadora camisa que llevaba puesta. Repentinamente sentí la garganta seca, por lo que saqué la leche del frigorífico y bebí directamente del envase, sintiendo como una fría gota resbalaba por un costado de mi boca, y seguía su camino hasta llegar a mi pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Sakura se quedaba congelada con la cámara en la mano, mirándome como si nunca antes me hubiera visto.

-¿Tendré que beberme toda la leche o ya tienes lo que necesitas por hoy?- le pregunté con indiferencia, fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta de ese extraño estado en el que se encontraba unos segundos antes. Distraídamente tomó un par de fotos y puso fin a la sesión.

¿Qué le había pasado durante esos segundos? Salió corriendo a su habitación cual alma perseguida por el mismísimo demonio, hasta pude escuchar cuando puso el seguro en su puerta. Si no la conociera, juraría que era deseo lo que había estado brillando en sus ojos antes de resguardarse en su habitación. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o algo realmente había cambiado?

Toqué quedamente a su puerta y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- escuché que decía sin abrir la puerta -¿necesitas algo?-.

-Mañana tengo un evento de trabajo, y necesito cobrar mi parte del trato-.

-¿A qué hora debo estar lista?- creí detectar un ligero temblor en su voz, pero no, debió haber sido a causa de la puerta.

-Saldremos a las siete-.

Entonces fui a mi habitación, con el ferviente deseo de no estar cometiendo un error.


	3. 2

**Después de mucho tiempo les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y me disculpo por la demora; lo que pasa es que la universidad ha estado ajetreada últimamente, y me ha mantenido la mente vagando por otros lares. **

**No los molesto más, así que espero que disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

Y entonces llegó, mis queridos lectores, el momento de salir de mi habitación. Seguro que muchos habrán estado pensando, después de leer la versión de Sakura, que soy un ególatra, un bastardo y vanidoso egoísta; pues déjenme contarles un pequeño secreto: la razón por la que no bajé antes de Sakura fue porque estaba nervioso. Sí, lo están leyendo bien. Pero tengan en mente el hecho que esa fue la primera vez que salí con Sakura como algo más que amigo -sin importar que fuera fingido-, y realmente quería cambiar su impresión de mi, lo cual obviamente no logré al bajar cuando ya iban 10 minutos de la fiesta.

En fin, la cosa es que bajé, si, tarde, y estuve a punto de tropezar con mi propia mandíbula al ver a Sakura; podría decir que lucía hermosa, pero eso no sería suficiente, así que solo diré que se veía absolutamente apetecible en su no tan virginal vestido blanco. Mientras babeaba sobre mi costoso traje pude percibir cierta admiración en los ojos de mi deliciosa pelirosa, por lo que inflé un poco el pecho y seguí bajando.

-Te ves bien, rosadita- le dije, después de un silencio cargado de tensión (sexual).

-Tu también te ves bien negrito- sabía que no había sido su intención, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar su comentario y al ver su ceño fruncido -olvida eso, sonó ligeramente racista-.

-¿Sólo ligeramente?- me reí de nuevo, y tuve que recurrir a mi autodominio al ver el lindo mohín que hicieron sus labios.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?-.

Pude notar la incomodidad que sentía, y mis nervios solo aumentaron más. ¿Acaso estaba cometiendo un error? Abrí la puerta para ella, tratando de disimular el suave temblor de mis manos. Oh mierda, necesitaba calmarme.

Llegamos al hotel después de un largo trayecto lleno de miradas de reojo y silencios incómodos. Rápidamente uno de los Valet del lugar se hizo cargo de mi auto y entramos a uno de los salones VIP, en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Entré con Sakura de mi brazo, y no saben lo bien que se sintió eso. Pude sentir la tensión en su mano, por lo que me giré y le sonreí, tratando de calmar sus nervios, y a la misma vez tratar de hacer lo mismo con los míos.

-Es una gran fiesta- dijo, evitando mis ojos.

-Hmn- respondí, notando el repentino silencio que se hizo en la sala con nuestra llegada.

Y entonces se armó la gorda. Un montón de voces comenzaron a zumbar alrededor de mí, y me vi rodeado por un montón de gente sin importancia, los cuales me alejaron de la única persona con la que verdaderamente quería estar. De la nada aparecieron junto a mí tres mujeres, todas nietas de uno de mis mejores clientes, por lo que compuse en mi rostro mi mejor sonrisa y respondí a los comentarios lo mejor que pude; por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sakura salía hacia el jardín, y el estómago se me hizo un nudo al ver a Kakashi Hatake, colega y antiguo mentor, ir pocos minutos después al mismo lugar. Nunca he sido del tipo que se miente a sí mismo, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo, por lo que no podía negar que Kakashi era bastante atractivo, que Sakura se sentía incómoda de estar en esa fiesta, y nunca podría olvidar que Hatake fue aquél que me introdujo al mundo del libertinaje.

Sentí alivio al ver entrar a Sakura de vuelta en el salón, pero el alivio me duró poco al ver que regresaba del brazo de Kakashi, que estaban riendo, y que luego comenzaron a bailar. Los veía entrar y salir de entre la multitud, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos me estaba matando; pero esa no fue la única tortura, pues después de eso se sentaron y rieron y charlaron, ¡durante 2 horas! Lo peor fue que no podía levantarme sin ofender a mis acompañantes -montón de borregos estúpidos todos ellos-, sin que la compañía perdiera más de un par de millones, así que no tenía más alternativa que verlos hacerse cada vez más cercanos.

Lo peor llegó cuando los vi levantarse y dirigirse juntos a la salida. Mandé todo al demonio, pero perdí valiosos minutos al tratar de dar una explicación creíble para mi súbita marcha, pues ni de coña me quedaría ahí sentado como un imbécil mientras MI chica se marchaba con el hombre que fue casi un padre para mí.

Llegué a tiempo para ver a Kakashi marchándose, y a Sakura lucir toda triste y abandonada en el lobby del hotel. Ella se dio la vuelta, y fue bastante evidente la sorpresa y la culpa que reflejaban sus ojos; la miré furioso.

-Te estaba buscando- le dije suavemente, mientras me acercaba de manera lenta.

-¿Ah sí?- fue lo único que respondió, y por primera vez en mi vida pude ver miedo brillando en su mirada, miedo de mí.

-Sí- di otro paso hacia ella, tratando de contenerme, lo cual no dio mucho resultado ya que no pude evitar preguntar -¿qué hacías bailando con Kakashi, cuando te traje aquí como mi novia?-.

De repente su mentón se alzó como por cuenta propia, y para mi eterno alivio el mal humor reemplazó el miedo que no había tenido intención de hacerle sentir.

-Pues muy fácil me lo has dejado, no? Ignorándome a la primera de cambio- apreté los labios, no muy divertido por la ironía de la situación. De pronto su rosada lengua salió rápidamente de su boca y tocó su labio inferior, una pequeña costumbre que reflejaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Oh Dios, cuánto deseaba besarla.

-No importa lo que yo haya hecho o dejado de hacer. Este fue mi precio y accediste a pagarlo- me acerqué un paso más, el deseo ardiendo fuerte en mis venas -en cambio te fuiste y pasaste toda la noche con Hatake, cuando deberías haber estado conmigo-.

-Si claro, como si te hubiera hecho falta compañía- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y pude sentir como mi entrepierna comenzaba a doler. En ese momento no había nada que deseara de la forma en la que la deseaba a ella -¿sabes qué?, consíguete una novia de verdad y déjame en paz. Me vale mierda si no posas para mí de nuevo, me largo-.

Al verla darme la espalda algo dentro de mí, algo primitivo, se liberó, y en cámara lenta pude ver cómo mi mano salía lanzada y la agarraba del brazo, atrayendola de un tirón a mi cuerpo; Su boca se abrió, seguro que con la intención de soltar algún jugoso insulto, pero mi lengua fue más rápida que la suya, entrando sin ningún permiso a su cálida boca. Por casi un segundo su cuerpo permaneció tieso como una tabla, pero luego moví suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, y ella se convirtió en una apasionada y deliciosa masa entre mis brazos, acomodándose a la perfección contra mí. Ella se apretó contra mi cuerpo, yo la agarré del pelo y penetré más profundo en su boca, mientras la hacía chocar contra una pared y restregaba mi pelvis contra la suya. Pero, como todo lo bueno, el beso llegó a su fin cuando la falta de oxígeno tocó a nuestras puertas. Nos separamos unos milímetros y mi mirada chocó contra la suya, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella finalmente desvió la suya.

-Yo... yo... mierda- tartamudeó, alejándose de golpe de mi y corriendo hacia la puerta. Me pregunté entonces cuánto se tardaría en recordar que habíamos venido en mi auto, y fue casi como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, porque se detuvo en seco justo frente a las puertas del hotel.

Me tomé mi tiempo en llegar a ella, y también la libertad de disfrutar de su enfurruñamiento mientras el Valet traía mi auto; lo disfruté también durante los 30 minutos que duró el trayecto de vuelta a casa, pero el placer fue menor al ver que evitaba todo contacto conmigo.

Bajamos del auto y me rehuyó como si tuviera la peste, por lo que mi paciencia llegó a su límite, y al entrar la arrinconé contra la pared, con la intención de disfrutar ahora de una muy buena charla. Aún así ella evitó mirarme a los ojos, irritándome más.

-Sakura, mírame- tomé su mentón con cuidado y la obligué a mirarme, tratando de ver algo en sus turbulentos ojos -tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en el hotel-.

-No, no tenemos. Ahora quítate, estoy cansada- trató de pasar por debajo de mi brazo, obligándome a rodearla con el mismo, con la excusa de evitar su escape -Sasuke, por favor...-.

-Tenemos que hablar- le repetí, acercándola a mí -nos besamos. Y te gustó. Admítelo.

-No, acéptalo tú, entre nosotros no pasó nada- me miró con furia en los ojos, y si no la conociera bien, diría que también con algo de pavor, pero eso era imposible -sí, nos besamos, pero eso fue fruto de la furia, de nada más.

De nuevo intentó soltarse, pero esta vez la deje ir. Y mientras la observaba entrar a su cuarto me pregunté de nuevo si acaso no estaba cometiendo un error.


End file.
